1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a universal hydraulic connection system.
In particular, the present invention refers to a universal hydraulic connection system comprising a mixer which can be adapted both to the type of required fastening, such as a fixed wall, a piping, a shelf, etc. and to the type of user, such as a wash-basing, a tank, a shower, a vessel, a fountain, etc.
2) Background Art
Traditionally, metal or plastic mixers comprising quick connection systems of the inlet and outlet piping allow an adaptation with respect to piping with different diameter in order to connect taps of a certain user.
The state of the art of hydraulic mixers and taps of the universal type is given by several patents.
For example, Utility Model CN2318488Y discloses a universal water supplying valve comprising a water inlet pipe, a valve and an outlet pipe. The water discharge pipe is connected with a rigid undulated pipe. The water outlet angle of the universal water supplying valve can be changed at will.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,320B1 discloses a universal discharge valve system comprising a connector adapted to house different connections of different types of discharge valves.
Patent application US20140261808A1 discloses a universal valve body comprising a front face having a circular opening to receive a valve cartridge, a rear face, a frustum-of-cone shaped side wall connecting the front face to the rear face, a prima inlet opening and a first outlet opening arranged in the side wall.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,520B1 discloses universal assembling bracket configured for assembling mixer directly prepared in the rear part of a wall made of glass fibre of a shower. The assembling bracket is connected to a plurality of U-shaped clips which engage a plurality of rectangular openings placed on the bracket body. The assembling bracket comprises a plurality of forked rear projections. The configuration of the forked projections allows fastening a plurality of copper pipes of the mixing valve.